1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms are used to allow frequent installation and removal of batteries.
A typical latch mechanism includes an ejector made of metal, a button having a latching portion configured for latching to a cover and an elastic part latching between the button and a main body of a housing. The ejector is positioned between the main body and the cover, and configured for ejecting the cover. However, the latch mechanism doesn't have water proof capability. Thereby, water may get into the portable electronic devices and damage electronic components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.